<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В глазах смотрящего / Eye of The Beholder by impala65</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986940">В глазах смотрящего / Eye of The Beholder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65'>impala65</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angsty Schmoop, Big Brother Dean, Christmas Fluff, Family, Gen, Gift Giving, Holidays, Little Brother Sam, Silly, Star Wars References, Teenchesters, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Истинная ценность подарка абсолютно субъективна.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В глазах смотрящего / Eye of The Beholder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058252">Eye of The Beholder</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty">CaffieneKitty</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание от автора:<br/>«Я немного поиграла со временем действия. Вставки, помеченные "На первом уроке", "На втором уроке" и т.д. — это болтовня, которую можно услышать в школе после возвращения с зимних каникул. Остальное происходит тогда, когда написано. Ещё я позволила себе некоторые вольности с фанатскими наклонностями мальчиков».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>****<br/>
На первом уроке:<br/>
— Чувак, у меня не Рождество было, а полное фуфло. Предки потащили всех нас кататься на лыжах с какой-то дурацкой горы.<br/>
— Ты же вроде любишь горные лыжи?<br/>
— Не в Рождество же. Нам пришлось ждать подарков ещё полтора дня, они же с собой их не взяли. Настоящих подарков, а не лыж, снегоступов, и тому подобного дерьма.<br/>
— Ничего себе. Полдня ждали?<br/>
— Полтора, говорю! Джаспер, мой приятель из Миннесоты, уже добрался до паладина десятого уровня к тому времени, как я только вошёл в свой акк в Ультима Онлайн, прикинь, какой отстой?<br/>
****</i>
</p><p>Кража из соседских домов подарков для Сэма была давно прошедшим этапом. Сэм уже стал свежевылупившимся подростком, и строил из себя слишком крутого для Рождества, но Дин хотел найти ему хоть какую-нибудь ерундовину, что-то, способное заставить брата забыть его новый режим «Я — Сэм!», способное хотя бы на пару минут рождественского утра вернуть просто Сэмми.</p><p>Пару предрождественских выходных назад Дин в одном тупичке вдруг — они с папой отлавливали там гуля, пробиравшегося в городской морг, — увидел кое-что, выглядывающее из-за бака с мусором. И подумал, что эта штука подойдёт идеально.</p><p>Папа вроде бы не заметил, как Дин пристраивал это в багажник машины вместе с оружием. Или, может, заметил, да ничего не сказал.</p><p>
  <i>****<br/>
На втором уроке:<br/>
— Стеф, тебе что, не понравился новый телефон?<br/>
— Совершенно не тот цвет. Терпеть его не могу.<br/>
— Он же розовый. Ты ведь обожаешь розовое. Ты в розовом цвете живёшь.<br/>
— Парни, вы тупите? Бредли, это не <b>розовый</b>. Это <b>лососевый</b>.<br/>
— Какая разница-то.<br/>
— Не слушай его, Стеф. У тебя наверняка ужасная душевная травма.<br/>
— Кендра, да я в руки не желаю брать телефон цвета вонючей рыбы!<br/>
— А твоя мама не может поменять его на другой?<br/>
— Нет. Я позвонила папе, а он в этот раз встал на ее сторону, представляете? Я должна теперь <b>до самой смерти </b>пользоваться этим... этим уродством! этим <b>рыбьим </b>телефоном!<br/>
— Боже, это просто домашнее насилие какое-то.<br/>
— Я <b>знаю</b>. Но я его "уроню" перед автобусом, прямо на этих выходных. Не хотите быть у меня свидетелями несчастного случая с телефоном? На всякий пожарный?<br/>
— Конечно, мы будем. Они тебе купят что-нибудь получше взамен этого, как думаешь?<br/>
— Если не купят, я подам заявление на выход из-под родительской опеки.<br/>
— Ты умничка.<br/>
****</i>
</p><p>На очередное дело папа отправился накануне дня зимнего солнцестояния. Он уехал, сказав, что к Рождеству постарается вернуться. Сэм даже глаза на него не поднял. Дин вытащил из багажника свою заначку и спрятал возле входной двери, под заснеженной живой изгородью.</p><p> У Сэма перед началом зимних каникул оставался ещё один учебный день, а у Дина последние контрольные завершились вчера, а сегодня должен был быть этот их убогий праздничный утренник.  Хотя, конечно, посмотреть на учительскую самодеятельность в «Гринче, укравшем Рождество» — особенно с трудовиком, игравшим собачку, — было бы забавно. Но у Дина совсем не было времени, и было важное дело.</p><p>Так что утром Сэм пошёл на уроки, а Дин остался и вытащил припрятанное из изгороди.</p><p>Это был двуногий Имперский Шагоход из Звездных войн-3. Дин осмотрел его — один шарнир был выбит, контакты батареи окислились (и ещё его явно погрызла средних размеров собака, а на сером пластике корпуса было выцарапано «Джейсон — придурок»). Дин решил, что это всё исправимо.</p><p>И понёс его в номер.</p><p>
  <i>****<br/>
В большую перемену:<br/>
— Это какой-то кошмар. Шоу ужасов. Провести с моей семейкой целый день, изображая счастье. Пытка какая-то.<br/>
— Подарки-то хоть приличные достались?<br/>
— Мне <b>велосипед </b>подарили.<br/>
— Не может быть!<br/>
— А ещё всякую ерунду для футбола. И DVD-плеер.<br/>
— Ну, DVD-плеер это ведь неплохо, а?<br/>
— Это всё — плохо. Если я доволен этим DVD-плеером, то я должен быть доволен и их стараниями сделать из меня приличного подростка. Они не врубаются в мрачные глубины моей страдающей души. Страдающие души не катаются на велике и не играют в футбол!<br/>
— О. Да, ты прав, наверное.<br/>
— Естественно, я прав. Конечно, Рождество это всё равно буржуазная подделка для подкармливания капиталистических механизмов, но, если тебе не дарят <b>приличных </b>подарков, то какой вообще в этом смысл?<br/>
— Абсолютно точно.<br/>
****</i>
</p><p>Дин поморгал и потер глаза, услышав на кухне шум. Большую часть этой предрождественской ночи он провёл в ванной комнате, спрятавшись там с шагоходом и пытаясь заставить того заработать. Контакты батареи он почистил, шарнир установил заново, пересобрав всю левую ногу и убедившись в сцепке всех шестерней. Он даже загладил на горячую следы собачьих зубов на поверхности, и «Джейсона» тоже. «Придурка» он оставил. В конце концов, эта штука предназначалась Сэмми.</p><p>Но работать эта хрень всё равно не хотела. Наступило рождественское утро, а у него не было для Сэма ничего, кроме сломанной, выброшенной кем-то игрушки, которую Дин, даже не завернув в бумагу, спрятал под раковиной в ванной комнате.</p><p>— Ты вставать вообще собираешься? — Сэм прокричал ему через всю комнату мотельного номера.</p><p>Дин приподнялся, запах готовящегося кофе встряхнул его и заставил выбраться из кровати.</p><p>Сэм стоял возле маленького обеденного стола, прибранного от тетрадей, учебников и материалов охотничьих исследований. Он протянул брату дымящуюся кружку с кофе. </p><p>— Счастливого Рождества, Дин, — сказал Сэм.</p><p>Дин взял кружку, буркнув что-то настолько праздничное, насколько он смог осилить. <i>Прощайте, надежды, что брат забудет, какой именно сегодня день, и можно будет ещё немного поработать над починкой проклятой штуковины.</i></p><p>На столе, рядом с красно-зеленой праздничной коробкой рисовых хлопьев, лежал бугристый свёрток.</p><p>От изумления Дин обжёг язык своим кофе.</p><p>— Это ты мне, что ли? — кашляя, спросил он, садясь за стол.</p><p>— Так, просто чепуховина, — дернул плечами Сэм.</p><p>Дин отставил кофе и стал изучать сверток. Натянувшаяся на его содержимом физиономия Хэгара Ужасного  таращилась на него с упаковки.</p><p>— Ты читать собрался, или всё-таки откроешь? — Сэм ухмыльнулся</p><p>Дин разодрал бумагу. Внутри оказалась небольшая штуковина, смахивающая на лопату, рукоятка её была с коричневым виниловым покрытием. Темный металл ярко блеснул серебристой кромкой лезвия.</p><p>— Это садовый совок, нас на труде заставляли их делать, по курсу металлообработки, — сказал Сэм. — Правда, я сделал его рабочим. Подумал, что пригодится корни выкапывать, или типа того.</p><p>Дин провёл по блестящему лезвию пальцем и присвистнул.</p><p>— Острая какая! Эта штука может и оружием быть, Сэмми! Отличная работа.</p><p>Сэм опустил голову. </p><p>— Им надо было делать ярко-зеленые или оранжевые рукоятки. Но я, гхм... смешал, и получилась коричневая. Чтобы в темноте незаметно было. Трудовик за это снизил мне оценку.</p><p>Дин посмотрел на младшего брата и приподнял угол рта в ухмылке.</p><p>— Ты пошёл на снижение своих оценок, чтобы сделать эту штуку для меня?</p><p>— Трудовик просто мудак, — Сэм опять опустил голову, пряча улыбку.</p><p>— Я слышал, он в той хрени про Гринча играл собачку?</p><p>— Ага, я в курсе. Я смотрел. Это был катарсис просто.</p><p>— Катарсис, вот оно что, — Дин ухмыльнулся снова. А потом спал с лица. — А я...</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Я хотел как лучше сделать, но... подожди, я сейчас, — Дин вздохнул и пошёл в ванную.</p><p>
  <i>****<br/>
На третьем уроке.<br/>
— Знаешь, что мне подарили? <b>Одежду</b>.<br/>
— Господи, правда?<br/>
— Они сказали, цитирую: "Ты любишь одеваться, вот тебе одежда".<br/>
— Боже мой. И как тебе оно?<br/>
— Это была вырвиглазного жёлтого цвета юбка-карандаш.<br/>
— Убиться просто.<br/>
— О, это ещё не самое худшее. Там ещё был топик в цветочек. С оборочками! Я спрятала его в моей спортивной сумке. И джинсы. Джинсы — <b>представь</b>?<br/>
— <b>Ой</b>. Отврат.<br/>
— А Дэнни они подарили кучу игр для его Нинтендо, <b>и ещё </b>денег.<br/>
— Так несправедливо.<br/>
— Дождаться не могу, когда поступлю в колледж и уберусь наконец из этого днища.<br/>
— Как я тебя понимаю. Ужас.<br/>
****</i>
</p><p>Дин наклонился и вытащил из-под раковины неработающий шагоход. Слабо надеясь на что-то, он перещёлкнул тумблер на "вкл". Ничего. Он перещёлкнул обратно на "выкл", спрятал игрушку за спину и вышел из ванной.</p><p>Сэм за столом ухмыльнулся ему.</p><p>— Я ночью весь извёлся от любопытства — чем ты там в ванной занимаешься? Такой странный шум стоял, правда.</p><p>Прошагав из ванны на кухню, Дин безо всяких церемоний со стуком поставил на стол перед Сэмом имперский шагоход. Штуковина встала, пьяно накренившись на одну из двух своих ног.</p><p>Лицо Сэма застыло.</p><p><i>Ему не нравится.</i> </p><p>— Он неработающий, — пробурчал Дин. — Я попробовал исправить его, но не смог. Я ещё попробую. Он должен уметь ходить и пулять из этого орудия. Он... Я потом ещё попытаюсь его починить.</p><p>Сэм повернулся к Дину. И засиял улыбкой.</p><p>— Ты серьёзно? Это такая круть!</p><p>— Правда? — Дин хлопнул глазами.</p><p>— Ага! — Сэм схватил игрушку. — Это же тот шагоход, на птичьих ногах, ну, тот, из третьих Звездных войн, да? Такой же, как тот, что эвоки завалили в кино?</p><p>Дин заулыбался, глядя, как Сэм раскрывает дверцу кабины и шевелит ногами шагохода. </p><p>— Ага. Из «Возвращения джедая». Тебе нравится?</p><p>— Он здоровский! — Сэм взялся за тумблер. </p><p>На долю секунды в Дине вспыхнула надежда на рождественское чудо — вот включит Сэм шагоход, и тот вдруг идеально заработает.</p><p>Но он, конечно, не заработал.</p><p>Но лицо у Сэма по-прежнему сияло радостью. И надежда Дина не разбилась вдребезги, а просто тихо нырнула обратно в его душу. От сломанной игрушки глупо было ожидать иного, просто на миг ему показалось, что в рождественское утро возможно и такое. Дин не помнил за собой такого чувства уже очень давно.</p><p>— Спорим, эта штуковина отлично будет смотреться на снегу! — Сэм, улыбаясь вовсю и сжимая в руке шагоход, направился к своей сумке, чтобы одеться.</p><p>Дин посмотрел на стол, на свой недопитый кофе, на несъеденные хлопья в их мисках. А потом пошёл к своей сумке. </p><p>— Эй, мы можем бросать в него снежки. Давай устроим сражение за ледяную планету из «Империя наносит ответный удар».</p><p>— Ага!</p><p>
  <i>****<br/>
На четвертом уроке.<br/>
— Они мне подарили только половину того, что было в моём списке.<br/>
— Вот фигня-то!<br/>
— И не такой уж длинный был список, кстати. Я же не спорткар себе просил, а просто новый компьютер, несколько игр, ну и новый велосипед ещё. Обычные вещи же, комп и велик! Даже полезные. Я получил всего пятнадцать пунктов из списка, и ещё несколько книг, шмоток и прочего дерьма.<br/>
— Твои родители на мели, что ли?<br/>
— Нет, просто прижимистые. Я уже составляю себе список на будущий год, такое позорище, прикинь?<br/>
— Да уж.<br/>
****</i>
</p><p>Сэм с Дином оделись потеплее и со смехом вывалились из двери номера на улицу. А через час к мотелю с рыком подъехала Импала, и ещё через полчаса в номер вернулись все трое Винчестеров, вывалянные в снегу и улыбающиеся.</p><p>Хорошее вышло Рождество.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Хэгар Ужасный - какой-то герой комикса, викинг.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>